


Dean Winchester, This Is Your Life.

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death, basically ignores cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sam and Castiel dead, a witch gives Dean a choice, he can choose what is right for mankind in general or he can choose what is right or himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head that I couldn't get rid of, I wrote this in half an hour so there's probably lots of mistake in it :/ anyway, enjoy!

Dean Winchester looks around him, at the bodies of the only people he has left, at their bodies lying cold and still on the floor of the warehouse. Castiel’s trench coat is turning red as his blood seeps into the fabric and Sam’s blood creates a halo around his head. Dean reaches a hand up and wipes away the blood on his face, mixing it with his tears. A woman stands in front of him, far enough away that he couldn’t touch her even if he lunged forward, but he won’t, all of the fight has left him.

“Dean Winchester. Well, well, well, I must say it is a _pleasure_ to meet you,” the sharp British accent drips with sarcasm, “I’ve heard a _lot_ about you. You’re pretty famous down in hell, I was ecstatic when I realised that it would be _you_ coming after me, I mean really, they send _Dean Winchester_ after a little old witch.” She sneered, her blood red lips curling at the corners. A few seconds later she fixes her face into a cold, clinical mask. “Now, I’ve decided that because I’m _so nice,_ I’m going to give you a choice. Take it or leave it, I don’t mind, either way I walk away from this alive, and one way, you can too.”

She turns her back on his for a few seconds and paces, she spins on the heel of her dark red pumps, her skirt whirling around her ankles and her jet black hair fanning out, “A choice. You choose between something that’s right for you, or something that’s right for the rest of humanity.”

She claps her hands together and suddenly they’re standing in front of a house. There is nothing remarkable about this house, it’s fairly standard, creamy-yellow walls with white trimming, and a white picket fence surrounding the sizable garden. “You can have all this, and you can have your family back, dearest mummy and daddy,” she claps again and Mary and John Winchester materialise beside her, exactly the age they would be if they had never died, both smiling, their eyes crinkling at the edges, “ and you can have your brother and your darling sister-in-law back,” _clap_ Sam and Jess are standing on her other side, smiling, Sam has his hand curled around Jess’s waist and she has her hand neatly folded over the small but noticeable baby bump in her abdomen, “you can have Bobby, Ellen and dear little Joanna Beth too,” another clap and they too are standing beside her, “and Castiel. Where would your angel fit in in this picture, why by your side of course.” She squeals with a high pitched giggle, “He would be your _darling, doting,_ husband and you might even have children.” She smirks as Castiel appears, with a small child holding his hand. “Come with us daddy,” she said, “Papa and I want you with us.” She smiles, lighting up her entire face.

“And, do you know what the best part is?” The woman says, “It will always have been like this, you will know no different life, you’ll never have been a hunter, Castiel will always have been human, you’ll have been best friends since childhood and then more. Nothing supernatural will ever have affected your lives, don’t get me wrong, it will still be in the world, but you’ll never have to encounter it, never have to fight it. All you have to do is say that you want this, and then this could be your life.”

Dean just stares for a moment, the cogs whirring in is head.

“Go on, be selfish for once. Do this for yourself, Dean.” She smirks, “Have the all-American, apple pie life that you’ve _always_ _dreamed of._ ”

He stares for a moment longer and then drops the knife in his hand and whispers, “I want this.”

She smiles triumphantly and says, “Dean Winchester, this is your life.” She brings her hands together once more in a clap that shakes the ground and Dean falls.

##################################################################################################################################

 

Dean Winchester jolts out of sleep.

“Dean…? Baby, are you ok?” a deep voice sounds to his left, his husband Castiel Winchester is sitting up beside him and rubbing his eyes, Dean looks over at him and says, “Yeah, I just… I had a really weird dream, but I… I can’t remember it now.” Castiel hums, still not quite awake, “ok, just, let’s go back to sleep, we’re going over your parents’ house tomorrow for Bobby’s birthday party remember so we’ve got to be up early.” He settles himself back under the covers and begins to fall asleep again, “Ok Cas, sorry,” Dean smiles and falls back onto the mattress, he puts an arm across Castiel’s waist and pulls him so that his back is against Deans chest, “Love you.” He mumbles into his nest of dark hair, eyes focusing on the slight grey that’s beginning to show at his temples. “Love you too, baby.”

Dean Winchester falls back asleep next to his husband, their daughter fast asleep across the hall, and dreams, there is no blood and no monsters haunting his dreams, only images of his family and he can’t wait to see them all tomorrow.

 

In that moment Dean Winchester is the happiest man alive.


	2. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a run-in with a witch, Dean Winchester is living outhis life with no idea that monsters and the supernatural even exist. He has a duaghter and a husband, he has a family. He's happy.
> 
> But what will happen when things start slipping into the world that he thought was safe?  
> How does he know how to fight things that he didn't even know existed?  
> And most importantly... What's going on in the world he left behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it took me a year, and a bit, but i've decided to continue this one. The updates wont be regular though, due to the fact that I have college and stuff but, once I've got my English Language coursework out of the way, I should have more time to write and hopefully finish this (I promise i wont leave such a huge gap between chapters this time)

Dean Winchester woke up at seven. Normal.

He tried to pry his grumbling husband out of bed and went to check on his equally grumpy daughter, and attempt to make her wake up to send her to school. Normal.

After failling at bringing either of them into the land of the living, he went downstairs to put the coffee machine on, hoping that the smell of coffee could succeed in enticing his husband out of bed. Normal.

He then started making pancakes, hoping that maybe the smell would wake up his daughter. Normal.

As he mixed the batter he looked out of the window, nodding at the woman stood on their back lawn, and went back to mixing. Normal. No. Not normal at all.

He turned quickly to face out of the window again. There was no-one there, and no indication that anyone had ever been stood there. 

"I should so be wearing my glasses. My eyes are playing tricks on me." He muttered to himself before turning to face the door where he heard a sleepy "Daddy" and saw Charlie standing in the doorframe, arms held out to be picked up, "Are we havin' pa'cakes?" 

He laughed and moved towards her, putting the bowl of batter down on the table as he went, he knelt down to pick her up and said, "Yes we are sweetie, we're having pancakes. Can you say pancakes sweetheart?" "Pa'cakes." she said with a firm nod. Dean sighed, "Close enough honey, but I'll get you to say it one day," he recieved a pout and then a stuck-out tongue for that comment, "Is your Papa awake yet?" She shook her head. 

"Don't listen to her, she just wants my pancakes. I'm awake." A sleepy voice called form the doorway.

Castiel moved across the kitchen, dragging his feet as he went. "Coffee's already done and on the side, darling," Dean said, gesturing to the mug with his free hand.

"Thanks, love," Castiel replied and kissed his cheek, much to the disgust of their daughter "Eww, Daddy, Papa, tha's gross." Two sets of eyes met over her head, a near identical mischievous gleam in them. "It's gross? well then, you obviously won't like it if we do... THIS!" They both descended on her, pressing kisses across her forehead and cheeks, she shrieked before giggling, and trying to push their heads away.

"No! Gross! Boy germs!"

They moved away eventually, both laughing as she scrubbed at her cheeks, still grinning widely.

They eventually sat down to their breakfast, before each going to get ready for work or for school.

They all left the house at eight thirty, Castiel and Charlie going to one car and Dean going to the other. After quickgoodbyes and a warning to be good,  _I don't care if she takes your colouring pen Charlie, you still have to promise not to put glue in her hair again_ , Dean drove off of the drive, waving in the mirror to Castiel and Charlie going the other way, and started on his way to work.

It was a fairly uneventful day at Singer Motor Shop, they had a few tire changes to do and an MOT and that was about it, and Dean soon found himself drifting off. His eyes had just slid closed when the bell on the counter dinged. He pulled himself out of the office, calling out as he went"Just a second." He rounded the corner and stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's only a little chapter, I was gonna write more but there's been a really big development with my coursework and so I'm putting almost all of my free time into that, so I figured that a small chapter is better than no chapter, right? :) anyway, the next update definitely won't be until after the 18th (when I break from college) but I'll try to get a really big chapter done for that update :)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for sticking with this :)


End file.
